El Odio que Ciega
by Writer65
Summary: Secuela de UN GIRO INESPERADO, han pasado ocho años y Koda tiene una vida muy feliz con sus tres hermanos, pero cuando un nuevo y peligroso enemigo aparece, tratara de arrebatarle todo a Koda, este nuevo enemigo no se viene con juegos, y esta dispuesto a todo, con el único fin de cumplir sus malévolos planes. No descansara hasta ver a Koda, sin nada, y suplicando por piedad.
1. Ocho años después

**Bueno, aquí estamos en la secuela de **_**Un Giro Inesperado**_**, si me permiten decir, este fic será muy diferente a su predecesor y el final dejara abierto para una tercera y última parte.**

**Y antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a ashleywhitener por dejarme usar a su personaje Ta´Linda en el fic, les recomiendo mucho su fic, el cual tiene el mismo nombre que el personaje.**

**Ahora vamos con la historia:**

-¿Y bien Koda?-pregunto Denahi mientras caminaban de regreso de la ceremonia de la hombría de Koda-¿Decepcionado por tu tótem?

-Para nada-respondió Koda alegremente.

-¿Decepcionado?-Kenai-Tiene el tigre dientes de sabré de la valentía. Yo hubiera querido tener ese tótem.

-Yo esperaba tener el oso del amor, ya saben porque-Koda.

-Lo siento Koda-Denahi-Pero en nuestra familia solo puede haber un amoroso.

-¡Deja eso ya!-Kenai.

Denahi y Koda se rieron.

-Aunque no creo que vaya conmigo-Koda.

-Si quieres puedo cambiártelo-Kenai-Nunca es tarde.

-Ocho años y aun no cambias-dijo Sitka que apareció en frente de ellos.

-Oh miren quien se digno en aparecer-Denahi-Creo que el tótem del amor debió tocarla a alguien más, ¿no lo crees Kenai?

-Sí, lo creo bastante Denahi, después de todo, Sitka pasa mucho tiempo con su querida novia.

-Bueno, bueno, ya dejen los insultos ¿quieren?-Sitka-Y no solo es novia, es mi prometida.

-Lo sabemos, vas a dar el siguiente paso-Denahi.

Ocho años después de que Koda decidiera quedarse con los hermanos, Kenai y Denahi se habían vuelto hombres (pero seguían amando pelear como niños pequeños) Koda estaba muy feliz con ellos y Sitka se había conseguido una novia llamada Ta´Linda, la chica de diecinueve años había sido encontrada en el bosque, parecía haber sido atacada por un oso.

Sitka y sus hermanos la acogieron y le dieron un nuevo hogar, ya que Ta´Linda había escapado de su aldea ya que su padre la maltrataba y nadie hacia nada. Con ellos, Ta´Linda encontró una buena familia y a su mejor amiga, Amy, ellas dos hacían todo juntas, eran como hermanas.

-La boda será en dos semanas-Sitka-Espero que se preparan.

-Si-dijo Kenai ausente.

-Vamos Kenai, nada va a cambiar-Sitka.

-Solo que ahora te irás a vivir con ella, tendrán muchos hijos y te olvidaras de nosotros-Denahi.

-Oh vamos chicos, no se pongan celosos.

-No estamos celosos-Denahi-Es solo que esto es un gran cambio para todos.

-Aun no sabemos cómo lidiar con todo-Kenai-No todos los días tu hermano mayor contrae matrimonio.

-Sé que es un gran cambio para todo-Sitka-Pero vamos, ustedes dos ya son hombres y no me necesitan detrás de ustedes.

-Sí, pero vamos a extrañar todas las cosas que hacíamos juntos-Koda-Ahora tendrás que pasar todo tu tiempo con Tally.

-No precisamente Koda-Sitka-Cuando dos personas contraen matrimonio, es porque han decidido pasar sus vidas juntos, como uno solo, pero eso no quiere decir que tengan que estar todo el tiempo juntas.

-¿Ah no?-Koda.

-No, porque si fuera así, ni yo ni Ta´Linda sobreviviríamos.

Los cuatro rieron un poco, mientras que a Sitka le había ido bien en el amor, los otros tres hermanos seguían solteros, Denahi tenía un grupo de admiradoras, y todas eran guapas, les había dado oportunidades a muchas de ellas, pero las cosas simplemente no habían funcionado.

En cuanto a Kenai y Koda, aseguraban que eran un par de solteros que no necesitaban chicas, solo a ellos dos, y que querían que las cosas siguieran así por un buen tiempo.

-No se les olvide que mañana vamos de cacería-Sitka.

-¿Ya nos toca de nuevo?-Koda.

-El tiempo pasa rápido Koda, y no hay nada que podamos hacer-Sitka.

-Está bien.

A Koda no le gustaba ir de cacería, no le agradaba la sangre ni tener que matar a un animal, aunque si hubiera permanecido como un oso, aun tendría que cazar animales, por lo que sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

-Bien, ahora deberían prepararse, recuerden que hoy en la noche hay fiesta y todos debemos ir bien arreglados-Sitka.

-Oh si-Denahi-Ahí te veremos con tu adorable novia.

-Pajaritos del amor-Kenai.

-Suficiente-dijo Sitka juguetonamente, se abalanzó sobre sus tres hermanos menores, y los cuatro comenzaron a pelear.

Las cosas marchaban bien.

O al menos eso creían.

…

A lo lejos, ocultos entre los arbustos, dos hombres disfrazados de lobos observaban la aldea que estaba justo debajo de ellos, pero principalmente observaban al chico de quince años que acababa de recibir su tótem.

-¿Es él?

-Sí, sin duda es el.

-Muy bien, el jefe estará muy complacido.

-Mañana, mañana empezaremos con el plan y le pondremos fin a la abominación.

-Tú lo has dicho hermano, tu lo has dicho.


	2. Trampa

Al día siguiente, Sitka, Denahi, Kenai y Koda salieron de cacería.

Estuvieron casi toda la mañana buscando una presa, pero no pudieron encontrar nada, cuando creyeron que no iban a poder cazar nada, Koda olfateo el olor de un venado, luego encontraron sus huellas y las siguieron. Encontraron a toda una manada de ellos.

-Muy bien, este es el plan-dijo Sitka mientras explicaba el plan a sus hermanos.

Entonces pusieron el plan en acción, Sitka y Denahi asustarían a la manada para que salieran corriendo y luego, Kenai y Koda emboscarían al que se separara.

Pusieron el plan en acción, Sitka y Denahi se colocaron detrás de unos arbustos cercanos a donde los animales estaban pastando, se acercaron lentamente a una hembra que estaba comiendo, ella detecto peligro en el ambiente y los dos hermanos salieron de su escondite gritando.

Los animales se echaron a correr y como era de esperarse, varios se separaron del resto y fueron justo a donde Kenai y Koda estaban esperándolos, ambos estaban escondidos detrás de dos enormes rocas.

-Recuerda Koda-dijo Kenai antes de que comenzara todo-Solo cazamos a los machos adultos, nada de hembras o niños.

-De acuerdo-Koda.

Cuando los venados que se habían separado pasaron en frente de las rocas donde Kenai y Koda estaban escondidos, los dos hermanos comprobaron que había cuatro hembras y solo dos machos.

-No podemos fallar-Kenai.

Kenai lanzo su lanza y fallo, el venado logro esquivarla, pero Koda también lanzo su lanza y esta dio en el blanco, en el estomago del venado, el animal chillo de dolor y cayó al suelo. Los otros venados continuaron con su carrera.

Kenai y Koda salieron a ver su presa y Sitka y Denahi llegaron con ellos.

-Lo tenemos- Denahi.

El animal gemía.

-Hay que tener compasión-Sitka.

Sitka se acerco al animal herido y le rompió el cuello.

-Agradecemos tu sacrificio para nuestra supervivencia-Sitka.

El animal yacía muerto, Sitka retiro la lanza y vio que era de Koda, saco un trozo de tela y limpio la sangre de la punta del arma, sabía muy bien que a su hermano menor le desagradaba mucho la sangre.

Cuando estuvo limpia se la entrego a Koda, el pequeño vio que Sitka había limpiado la sangre.

-Gracias-Koda, aliviado de no tener que ver el líquido rojo.

-No hay problema-respondió Sitka sonriendo-Sabes que siempre estoy cuidándolos.

De repente, una red salió disparada de la nada y atrapo a Koda, el impacto fue tan fuerte que el pequeño tiro su lanza y salió volando de espaldas, rodando hasta perderse en los arboles.

-¡Koda!-gritaron los tres hermanos.

Kenai fue el primero en salir corriendo en auxilio de Koda.

Sitka y Denahi iban detrás de ellos, pero un extraño objeto apareció rodando justo detrás de ellos y no se detuvo hasta estar en frente de ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?-Denahi.

-No…

El objeto exploto y humo y chispas salieron de él, envolviendo a los hermanos, quienes comenzaron a toser y los ojos comenzaron a llorarles.

Otras dos bombas llegaron y Sitka y Denahi no podían soportarlo más, el humo no los dejaba respirar y todo lo que veían estaba borroso, estaban pasando el peor momento de su vida.

Aunque los dos hermanos eran muy fuertes, no pudieron soportarlo y se desmayaron.

…

Koda había sido detenido al chocar con un árbol, se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba muy, muy asustado.

Kenai llego corriendo.

-¡Kenai!-suplico Koda aterrado-¡Por favor sácame de aquí!

-¡No te preocupes Koda, aquí estoy, voy a sacarte de ahí!

Koda trataba de romper la red con sus manos, pateaba y se retorcía como un pescado cuando era atrapado.

-Koda, Koda-dijo Kenai tratando de calmarlo-Koda, ¡mírame!

Kenai tuvo que alzar la voz para que Koda se calmara, el pequeño se quedo impresionado ya que su hermano no acostumbraba a levantarle la voz, solo cuando estaba realmente enojado, lo cual no era nada común.

Kenai se relajo un poco y ahora miro a su hermanito compasivamente.

-Necesito que te calmes para que pueda sacarte de la red, por favor, confía en mi Koda, todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Koda asintió con la cabeza.

Kenai saco su cuchillo y rompió la red que aprisionaba a su hermanito, cuando Koda estuvo libre, se lanzo a los brazos de Kenai.

-Kenai, eso fue horrible.

-Tranquilo Koda-dijo Kenai abrazándolo, luego puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de su hermano-Yo estoy aquí, no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

Pero por desgracia, una flecha llego volando y golpeo a Kenai en la espalda, quien se desmayo, la flecha estaba envenenada, pero no era mortal, solo iba hacer dormir a Kenai pero no iba a matarlo.

Pero Koda no lo sabía, en cuanto vio la flecha, se asusto de muerte.

Retiro la flecha de su espalda y comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo de Kenai.

-¡Kenai por favor despierta!-suplico Koda-¡No te mueras, por favor, no me dejes solo, te necesito!

Dos hombres disfrazados de lobos aparecieron y uno llevaba un bastón de madera.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Koda asustado.

Pero ninguno de los dos respondió, uno de ellos se acerco demasiado a Koda y lo golpeo con el bastón en la cara, Koda cayo desmayado al suelo.

Luego los dos hombres se encargaron de curar la herida de Kenai, para asegurarse de que no muriera desangrado.

-El jefe lo quiere vivo, quiere que la abominación sufra hasta el último segundo.

-¿Y cómo entra el en todo esto?

-Este señor aparentemente es su "hermano oso", la persona que más lo ama en todo el mundo.

-Qué horror.

-Pero el jefe le demostrara el gran error que comete, vera el gran error que cometió cuando acogió a esta abominación, vera el verdadero monstruo que su hermanitos.

-No puedo esperar para ver eso, vámonos.

Otros tres hombres aparecieron y ayudaron a cargar los cuerpos de Kenai y Koda. Todos los hombres veían a Koda con ojos de odio, y lo miraban llenos de asco, como si él fuera una clase de monstruo.

-No puedo esperar para ver como el jefe acaba contigo peste-dijo uno mientras le escupía a Koda en el cabello y luego se reía.

Se llevaron a los dos hermanos, pasaron junto a Sitka y a Denahi, los cuales seguían inconscientes, y no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que se llevaran a sus dos hermanos menores.


	3. Un nuevo enemigo

Sitka y Denahi fueron despertados por la lluvia, ninguno de los dos pudo recordar que era lo que había pasado exactamente.

-Mi cabeza me duele-Denahi.

-La mía también-Sitka-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

De repente noto la ausencia de Kenai y Koda.

-¿Dónde están?-Denahi.

-No lo sé, no puedo recordar las cosas.

Gritaron los nombres de sus hermanos y comenzaron a buscar en los alrededores, fue Denahi quien encontró los restos de la red, y entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Sitka!

Su hermano mayor acudió.

-No puede ser, Koda.

-Y mira-Denahi vio que el cuchillo de Kenai estaba en el suelo, lo levanto y lo examino-Es de Kenai, lo reconocería donde fuera, yo se lo regale.

El miedo estaba comenzando apoderarse de los dos, la sola idea de que sus dos hermanos menores estuvieran en problemas verdaderamente graves les helaba toda la sangre del cuerpo.

Y cuando vieron la flecha con la que Kenai había sido herido, sus corazones dejaron de funcionar, vieron la sangre coagulada en la punta.

-¡No, no, no, no puede ser verdad!-Denahi-¡Ellos no pueden estar!

-¡No lo están!-Sitka-Mira, no es mucha sangre, y no hay un rastro de que haya más. Tampoco hay señales de que haya habido una pelea.

-¿Pero donde están?

-No lo sé, no puedo pensar quien podría hacer algo así.

-¿Quién?

-Sí, alguien debió haber hecho esto, la red, la flecha, esas cosas que por poco nos matan, estuvo bien planeado, debió haber sido alguien.

-¿Pero quién nos haría algo como esto? ¡Nunca le hemos hecho nada a nadie!

-Ni Kenai, y dudo mucho que Koda.

Denahi tomo su lanza y comenzó a buscar huellas, pero no había rastro de ninguna.

-Esos malditos no dejaron rastro-Denahi, pateo la tierra enojado.

Sitka tomo su lanza.

-No importa, vamos a encontrarlos-Sitka-Y quien haya hecho esto va a pagar las consecuencias.

Denahi asintió con la cabeza, comenzaron a recorrer el bosque, pese a la lluvia, el aire frio y la amenaza de una tormenta eléctrica, no pensaban dejar de buscar hasta que encontraran a sus dos amados hermanos menores.

No iban a darse por vencidos.

…

Kenai y Koda despertaron dentro de una gran tienda, cada uno estaba amarrado a un tronco de árbol, estaban inmovilizados.

-¡Kenai!-grito Koda muy asustado.

-¡Koda!-Kenai trato de liberarse pero era en vano-No te asustes, voy a liberarme y voy a sacarte de esta, ¿me oíste? Todo va a salir bien.

-De acuerdo Kenai, confió en ti.

Kenai le mando la mejor sonrisa que tenía y Koda también sonrió, al menos estaban juntos.

La entrada de la tienda se abrió y entro un sujeto muy grande y musculoso, tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho, tenía una capa hecha con la piel de un oso negro y el gorro era la cabeza del oso, también llevaba un tipo de armadura en todo el cuerpo.

Kenai y Koda vieron muy asustados al sujeto.

-¿Quién eres y porque nos haces esto?-Kenai.

El hombre no respondió y solo se acerco a Kenai.

-Mi nombre es Sangilak, y no tiene por qué preocuparse nunca más buen hombre, vengo a liberarlo de su maldición.

-¿Maldición?-Kenai.

-Sí, esa.

Sangilak señalo a Koda.

-¿De qué está hablando?-Kenai-Koda es mi hermano, no es ninguna maldición.

-Eso dice usted, ¿pero que acaso no sabe, que detrás de esa cara de niño inocente, se esconde una bestia feroz y sin sentimientos?

Koda estaba comenzando asustarse aun más.

-Koda no es ninguna bestia, es mi hermano y es la persona con el corazón más grande que haya conocido en toda mi vida.

-No puede hablar en serio, es un oso, y tú lo sabes, tú viste con tus propios ojos su verdadera forma.

-Si lo vi, y no me importa si es un oso o no, yo lo amo, y, ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Fácil, su historia es muy conocida, mientras todos dicen que es una historia que demuestra el verdadero poder del amor, yo creo que es una historia que muestra lo dementes que están los grandes espíritus.

-No ofendas a los grandes espíritus-Koda.

-Cierra la boca abominación.

-¡No se atreva a llamar a mi hermano así o juro que voy a matarlo!

Kenai trato de liberarse y comenzó a lanzar patadas.

-¿Por qué dejaste que el entrara a tu vida? ¿Por qué lo amas tanto? ¿Por qué dejas que sea tu hermano? ¿Qué ha hecho por ti?

-Muy fácil, porque lo amo, y porque me demostró el poder del amor, algo que dudo que tu tengas.

-¿Es realmente eso?-Sangilak noto que el tótem de Kenai era el oso del amor-¿No será que todo el gran amor que sientes por esa cosa…

Kenai lo interrumpió.

-Esa cosa se llama Koda.

Sangilak no le hizo caso.

-¿No será que el gran amor que sientes por Koda, no es más que puro pretexto para que pudieras poner tu mano en ese muro?

-No, no, no, Koda-Kenai miro a su hermanito-Tu sabes que cuando te acogí ni siquiera sabía que eras un oso, ni estaba pensando en mi tótem, tu sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón Koda.

-Lo sé Kenai, no te preocupes, nada de lo que este sujeto diga me hará cambiar de opinión.

-¡Ese es mi hermano!

-Defiendes tus ideas-Sangilak-Respeto eso, pero me temo, que ahora, vas a morir.

-¿Qué?-Kenai.

-Koda es una abominación, no puede haber un animal que haya sido transformado en un humano, no está bien, y vamos corregir ese error, mejor prepárate, porque en menos de dos noches, tu hermano será asesinado.

-¡NO SE ATREVA A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA O JURO QUE VOY A MATARLO!-grito Kenai lo más fuerte que pudo, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a Koda.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, pero no te preocupes, ya que lo amas tanto, te permitiré que te unas a él, es más, le daré el placer a tu hermanito de verte morir primero, para que se dé cuenta, que todo esto es su culpa.

Sangilak soltó una risa malévolo y salió de la tienda.

Koda estaba asustado de muerte.

-Koda-Kenai-No le hagas caso, no dejare que nadie te lastime, vamos a salir de esta, te lo prometo.

-Está bien-Koda-Confió en ti Kenai.

-Estamos juntos en esta Koda, estamos juntos.


	4. Escape

Sitka y Denahi habían estado buscando por horas y horas, gritando los nombres de sus hermanos, pero no encontraban nada.

-¡Esto no sirve!-grito Denahi.

-Necesitas mantener la calma-aunque Sitka tampoco estaba muy relajado-Tal vez están en la aldea.

-¿Crees que Kenai y Koda serían capaces de abandonarnos a nuestra suerte en el bosque?

-No, no lo creo, es que, no puedo ni siquiera creer que esto esté pasando, no puedo pensar en nadie que quisiera hacernos esto.

-Kenai y Koda no tienen enemigos, hasta donde sabemos.

-Pero por favor, Kenai nos cuenta todo, bueno, al menos a mí, y dime, ¿Quién quería ser enemigo de Koda?

Denahi se puso a pensar, la respuesta era más que obvia, nadie, Koda era, literalmente, amigo de todos, no podía pensar en nadie quien quisiera, y pudiera, hacerle daño a un gran chico como Koda, tan tierno y amigable.

-Esto no tiene sentido.

-Por favor espíritus-Sitka-Ayúdenos.

Y al parecer los espíritus les hicieron caso, porque vieron que muchos kilómetros delante de ellos, señales de una fogata.

-Debe haber personas ahí-Denahi.

-No perdemos nada con investigar, vamos, sino encontramos nada, temo que tendremos que regresar a la aldea y pedir ayuda.

Denahi asintió con la cabeza, aunque no quería dejar de buscar hasta que estuviera seguro que Kenai y Koda estaban sanos y salvos.

-Vamos-dijo Sitka.

Y ambos comenzaron a correr.

…

Kenai había conseguido colocar sus manos afuera de la soga que lo amarraba, y había podido desatar el nudo.

-Qué bueno que Denahi me enseño hacer esto-dijo, pero entonces otro temor le entro a la cabeza, ¿Qué había sido de Sitka y Denahi? ¿Los habían secuestrado también?

Pero sabía que sus dos hermanos mayores podían cuidarse por sí solos y no necesitaban su ayuda, ya eran hombres grandes y fuertes, Koda en cambio apenas era un niño y necesitaba toda la ayuda de Kenai.

Kenai se acerco a Koda y lo desato.

-Kenai, tengo miedo-Koda abrazo a Kenai-¡Quieren matarnos!

-Ya lo sé Koda, esta gente está loca, por lo que tenemos que salir lo más rápido que podamos antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos.

Koda asintió con la cabeza.

-Ninguno de esos locos va a hacerte daño Koda, me asegurare de eso.

Kenai tomo un cuchillo que encontró en una mesa, era su única arma.

-Quédate detrás de mí todo el tiempo Koda.

Koda asintió con la cabeza.

Salieron sigilosamente de la tienda, había muchas tiendas y estaban acomodadas en círculo, en el centro de la figura estaba la fogata y los soldados, que ya no estaban vestidos de lobos, estaban cenando.

-No puedo esperar para que la abominación sea castigada.

-Pronto, por fin tendrá el castigo que merece, ese fenómeno de la naturaleza no merece vivir.

Kenai se volteo a ver a Koda.

-No les hagas caso a esos bastardos Koda, no tienen ni idea de lo que dicen hermanito.

-No te preocupes Kenai, no me importa.

-Como desearía darles una lección-Kenai-Pero primero tengo que ponerte a salvo.

Se escabulleron a gatas, detrás de unos arbustos lo más silenciosos que pudieron.

Iban bien, por desgracia, afuera del circulo estaban colocadas cuatro torres de vigilancia, cada una tenía dos soldados listos para dispararles a los intrusos o a animales salvajes.

Y uno de esos soldados vio a Kenai y a Koda escabullirse, preparo su arco y disparo una flecha, la cual pasó al lado del brazo de Koda y le hizo una herida en forma de línea recta, no era mortal, pero dejaría marca.

Koda grito de dolor y Kenai se volvió para verlo.

-¡Enemigos a la vista!-grito el guardia que había disparado, Kenai se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y tomo a Koda del brazo sano.

-¡Hay que correr!

Los dos corrieron juntos hasta entrar en el bosque lo más rápido que pudieron, detrás de ellos se escuchaban los gritos furiosos de los soldados intentando atraparlos, lanzándoles lanzas y bombas, las mismas que habían utilizado contra Sitka y Denahi.

Kenai solo tenía en un pensamiento en ese momento.

Protege a Koda.

Justo cuando parecía que iban a lograr escapar, una bomba cayó justo entre ellos y exploto, obligando que Kenai soltara a Koda, el mayor salió volando para adelante y el menor para atrás, Kenai se levanto tosiendo y con la vista borroso.

Koda, por el otro lado, estaba sufriendo por su herida en el brazo y porque su cabeza había golpeado una roca, al menos no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que se desmayara o para matarlo.

Kenai vio que una red estaba volando en dirección a Koda.

-¡No!-grito Kenai mientras empujaba a Koda al suelo, evitando que fuera capturado, pero por desgracia, Kenai fue capturado en lugar de Koda.

-¡Kenai!-grito Koda cuando se había levantado, corrió hacia donde su hermano mayor estaba atrapado-Te voy a sacar.

Kenai pudo escuchar como los soldados se acercaban.

-No, Koda, escúchame, corre, corre lo más rápido que puedas, encuentra a Sitka y Denahi, alerta a la aldea.

-¡No pienso dejarte aquí solo!

-¡Pero lo vas hacer, Koda, sino nos capturaran a ambos y nadie podrá rescatarnos, por favor haz lo que te digo, prometo que volveremos a vernos Koda!

-Pero…

-Nada malo va a pasarme, te lo prometo, por mi garrita.

El ruido de las pisadas de los soldados cada vez se escuchaba más y más cerca.

-Nos volveremos a ver, y todo estará bien.

Koda corrió alejándose lo más rápido que pudo, durante todo el camino estuvo llorando y no pudo voltear a mirar atrás en ningún momento, incluso bajo la lluvia, podían distinguirse sus lagrimas, llenas de dolor y sufrimiento.

Durante todo el camino estuvo repitiéndose.

Todo es mi culpa.

…

Sitka y Denahi seguían abriéndose paso entre las plantas, la lluvia y el lodo.

-Esto es horrible-se quejo Denahi.

-Deja de quejarte que ya casi llegamos-respondió su hermano.

De repente escucharon el ruido de ramas rotas y pisadas sobre el lodo.

-Alguien se acerca-Denahi.

-Prepárate, no sabemos si es un animal salvaje, una persona o un enemigo, prepárate para lo que sea.

Pusieron sus lanzas contra los arbustos que se estaban moviendo, preparados para lo que fuera, lo que salió fue Koda, quien se cayó de rodillas sobre el lodo y salpico a sus dos hermanos mayores, quienes aun en la lluvia, pudieron reconocerlo.

-¡Koda!-gritaron los dos, sorprendidos y aliviados.

El pequeño reconoció las voces de ambos y corrió abrazarlos.

Sitka y Denahi respondieron al abrazo, felices de que su hermano menor estuviera a salvo, pero…

-¿Y Kenai?-Denahi-¿Dónde está Kenai?

Koda no contesto y miro al suelo, los dos hermanos estaban preocupados, pudieron ver las lágrimas de Koda.

-¿Koda que paso?-Sitka preocupado.

-Kenai ha sido capturado, y todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa.


	5. ¿Camino Perdido?

-Koda, ¿Qué estás diciendo?-dijo Sitka preocupado.

Koda se lanzo hacia él y lo abrazo.

-Nos capturaron y…

Koda rompió en lágrimas y se hundió en el pecho de su hermano.

-Querían matarme, pero Kenai me ayudo a escapar, pero el…

-No necesitamos escuchar más.

Sitka sabía lo que había ocurrido, y no necesitaba que Koda se siguiera atormentado con el recuerdo, pero ahora tenía un gran dolor en su corazón, Kenai era prisionero del enemigo.

-¡¿Pero quién hizo esto?!-pregunto Denahi muy irritado, y angustiado.

-¡Un loco, solo pensaba en asesinarme porque soy una abominación!

Ninguno de los dos adultos podían creer lo que escuchaban, ni siquiera podían pensar en alguien tan loco y malvado como para querer matar a un niño tan dulce y simpático como Koda.

-¿Por qué te llama abominación?-Denahi.

-¡Porque soy un oso que fue transformado en un humano! ¡Por eso me odia!

-¡Bastardo, lo voy a matar!-Denahi tomo su lanza con más fuerza y comenzó a dirigirse al campamento de Sangilak, pero Sitka lo detuvo-¡Suéltame Sitka!

Denahi nunca antes había estado tan enojado en su vida.

-Denahi, recuerda tu tótem, se sabio, no dejes que tus emociones te dominen.

-¡NOS ATACARON, CAPTURARON A NUESTROS HERMANOS MENORES, LLAMAN ABOMINACION A KODA, HACEN PRISIONERO A KENAI Y AHORA QUIEREN MATARLO! ¡¿Y ME DICES QUE ME CALME?!

-Yo también estoy sufriendo Denahi, saber que Kenai está sufriendo me duele mucho, pero no sabemos cuántos son, que armas tienen, si entramos, solo seremos capturados o asesinados.

Denahi comenzó a calmarse, el argumento de Sitka lo había hecho entrar en razón.

-Lo siento-se disculpo-Pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo creer que alguien sea tan malo.

-Ni yo, pero ahora necesitamos ideal un plan para rescatar a Kenai.

-Dijo que nos asesinaría en menos de dos noches-Koda.

-Mañana-Denahi.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder!-Sitka-Koda, necesitamos que nos digas todos los detalles que recuerdes de su campamento, iremos a la aldea y regresaremos con refuerzos, nunca me ha gustado la violencia, pero nos han declarado la guerra, y tenemos que responder.

La lluvia era cada vez más intensa.

-Vamos-Sitka.

Los tres hermanos comenzaron a dirigirse camino a la aldea, a ninguno de ellos les gustaba abandonar a Kenai, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, por el momento, pero tan pronto como tuvieran su propio ejército, los iban hacer pagar por todo lo que les habían hecho.

…

Kenai había logrado vencer a dos de los soldados de Sangilak, y estaba a punto de vencer a un tercero, se había convertido en un hombre bien formado y muy fuerte, pero pronto lo habían superado en número, por lo que nuestro "héroe", recibió la paliza de su vida.

Después de que lo molieran a golpes, volvieron a apresarlo en el mismo árbol.

Kenai ahora tenía un ojo morado, varios moretones en todo el cuerpo, le habían tumbado un diente, y sangraba de la boca y de la nariz.

Pero sabía que Koda estaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí, y con algo de suerte, a salvo, y sabiendo eso, Kenai no sentía ningún dolor.

Sangilak entro a la tienda y vio la sonrisa de Kenai.

-Ni siquiera creas que tu "hermano oso" está a salvo, el va a venir por ti.

-Te equivocas, tenemos dos hermanos mayores, ellos son los que vendrán por mí, no dejaran que Koda arriesgue su vida.

-¿Pero tu hermano es lo suficientemente obediente?

-De eso puedes estar seguro.

Sangilak sonrió y acerco su rostro al de Kenai.

-Te respeto buen hombre, lo admito, realmente sigues tu tótem al pie de la letra.

-¿Debería agradecerte?

-No veo por qué no, aunque respeto a un hombre que defienda sus ideas, y a los que ama, quiero que sepas que voy a matarte, en frente de los ojos de la abominación, voy hacerlo desear que se hubiera quedado como un sucio y miserable oso por el resto de su patética y estúpida vida.

Kenai le escupió en toda la cara a Sangilak, era saliva y sangre. El villano sonrió ante la acción de Kenai.

-Que lastima-saco una de sus cuchillas y la puso en el cuello de Kenai-Yo quería esperar para esto.

Kenai estaba asustado, pero no iba a dejar que Sangilak se diera cuenta.

"_Piensa que Koda está en este momento a salvo, solo concéntrate en eso, si Koda está a salvo, puedes morir en paz"_

Sangilak pudo notar un poco del miedo que Kenai sentía, pero también vio que se mantenía firme, listo para aceptar su destino. Retiro su cuchilla, pero le dio un buen golpe a Kenai en la cara, fue un dolor de mil demonios, Sangilak tenía la mano muy dura, Kenai pudo sentir la sangre en toda su boca y la mejilla roja, volvió a escupir, a su alrededor, todo estaba de color rojo.

-Vivirás un día mas-Sangilak, comenzó a caminar afuera de la tienda-Por cierto, que lastima, estoy seguro que en otra vida, hubiéramos sido muy buenos amigos, buenas noches, oso del amor.

Sangilak salió de la tienda, un soldado entro y apago el fuego, dejando a Kenai completamente solo en la oscuridad.

"_No puedo creer que exista gente tan demente como este sujeto, y pensar que una vez pensé como él, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le hubiera hecho a Koda si hubiera sabido que era un oso, ahora tengo que salir de aquí"_

Intento liberarse pero fue inútil, esta vez lo habían atado más que bien.

"_Maldición, aprendieron de sus errores"_

Dejo de luchar y dejo que sus músculos de relajaran, había sido un ida duro, y no sabía si el de mañana iba a ser peor, aunque todo apuntaba a que iba a serlo, Kenai miro al cielo, rezando a los grandes espíritus que lo ayudaran, que ayudaran a Koda, si Koda estaba sano y salvo, lejos de esos locos.

Kenai moriría en paz.

Y cada vez perdía mas las esperanzas de sobrevivir.

…

La lluvia era un diluvio, el viento soplaba muy fuerte y el lodo apenas los dejaba moverse, no eran condiciones muy agradables para estar en el bosque, de noche.

-¡Con este clima no creo que sobrevivamos la noche!-Denahi.

-¡No seas tan negativo!-Sitka, aunque tampoco creía que lo lograrían.

"_Me necesitan, no puedo darme por vencido, Kenai está sufriendo y tengo que salvarlo, a cualquier costo, Koda también me necesita, no puedo darme por vencido, tengo que salir a adelante"_

Denahi no se consideraba negativo, más bien, era realista, nunca antes había visto una tormenta como esa, y había esperado jamás estar afuera mientras ocurría. Pero al igual que Sitka, sabía que no podía darse por vencido, ellos la estaban pasando mal, pero de solo imaginar los horrores que Kenai debería estar pasando, lo hacía superarse a sí mismo.

"_No te des por vencido. No hasta que te asegures que Kenai está bien, a salvo, contigo, con todos, _ _sigue adelante, no te detengas por nada del mundo, te necesita, no vas a dejarlo solo, ni a él ni a Koda, vamos a vencer a los maniáticos que hicieron esto"_

Siguieron adelante y por un momento pareció que lo lograría, pero de repente, pasaron por en frente de la cueva de un enorme oso negro.

El oso vio a los cazadores y creyó que iban atacarlo, por lo que golpeo a Sitka con su pata, el golpe mando al mayor a volar, Denahi intentó golpear al oso, pero este fue más rápido y tomo la lanza de Denahi entre sus dientes y la rompió, luego derribo al cazador de un solo golpe.

Finalmente el oso puso su atención en Koda, se dirigió hacia él, pero entonces, le menor lo reconoció, ese oso había sido más que un buen amigo en el pasado.

-¡Tug! Soy yo Koda.

Tug no entendió a Koda.

-Mama por favor ayúdame.

En ese momento, el espíritu de un oso aprecio en el cielo y paso sobre ellos, dejando caer un polvo dorado.

-¡Tug, soy Koda, por favor créeme!

Tug se detuvo y miro determinadamente a Koda.

-¿Koda?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a él y comenzaba a olfatearlo-No hueles como Koda, pero noto cierto pareció, ¿pero cómo?

Tug miro a Koda a los ojos y lo reconoció, el pequeño osezno al que había querido tanto estaba justo enfrente del, lo sabía, esos ojos se lo decían, era Koda y nadie más, sintió un gran alivo, durante años había creído que Koda había asesinado por cazadores, pero ahora resultaba, que era un humano.

-¿Pero cómo eres un humano? ¿Qué te paso?

-Larga historia, pero por favor, necesitamos ayuda, nos atacaron y tienen secuestrado a nuestro hermano.

Tug examino a los otros dos cazadores.

-¿Su hermano?

-Sí, te lo explicare todo, pero por favor ayúdanos, confía en mi Tug, sé que mi apariencia es diferente, pero soy el mismo de antes, no soy un monstruo, por favor confía en mí.

Tug no tenía motivos para confiar en los humanos, pero si par confiar en Koda, era cierto que su apariencia era diferente, pero podía sentir que Koda, seguía siendo el mismo, el oso juguetón con un gran espíritu.

-Muy bien Koda, voy a confiar en ti.

-Gracias-Koda corrió abrazar a Tug.

-De nada, ahora, vamos por tus hermanos.

Koda despertó a Sitka y Denahi, quienes el ataque habían dejado muy débiles.

-El es Tug, es un viejo amigo mío, va ayudarnos.

-Pero nos ataco-Denahi.

-Fue un malentendido-Koda-Confíen en mí, no nos hará daño.

Sitka y Denahi intercambiaron miradas, luego se levantaron.

-Muy bien-Sitka-Confiamos en ti Koda.

-¡Genial!

-Ahora entren-dijo Tug mientras les indicaba la entrada a su cueva-Con este clima pescaran un resfriado.

-Muy bien-Denahi-Aquí vamos.

…

Sangilak entro a la tienda de la bruja, era el lugar en el que menos le gustaba estar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Sangilak odiaba a los animales, y a los grandes espíritus, todos los cambios que realizaban eran atroces y alguien tenía que ponerles un alto a esos desquiciados. Koda era la peor de todas, iba a matarlo, no dejaría que la abominación escapara, eso había sido el colmo, los humanos eran la especie más fuerte del planeta, y los espíritus habían decidido convertir a un estúpido oso en un humano, habían manchado el honor de la especie humana, pero eso iba a acabar, pronto, los grandes espíritus serian historia.

La bruja, por su parte, solo quería que la magia negra dominara sobre el mundo, era tan flaca como un esqueleto mismo, estaba vieja y arrugada, su cabello era blanco y gastado, llevaba en ambas manos unos guantes con navajas como uñas y sus dientes eran afilados y amarillos.

-Bruja, la abominación escapo.

-No importa, el vendrá a nosotros, si tenemos a su hermano mayor vendrá.

-Excelente.

-Y luego lo mataremos, y el sacrificio nos permitirá liberar a las fuerzas del mal que yacen bajo tierra. Ni siquiera los grandes espíritus podrán hacer nada.

-Y yo seré el hombre más fuerte que haya pisado este mundo.

-Así es Sangilak, así es.

…

Tanana tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía como las fuerzas de la obscuridad se avecinaban, sentía un gran mal aproximarse, y la desaparición de cuatro miembros de su tribu no la ayudaba a calmarse.

-Fuerzas obscuras están llegando-dijo mientras miraba su aldea-Esto no está bien, alguien quiere destruir todo lo bueno de este mundo, jamás me imagine que tanta maldad pudiera existir.


	6. Viejos amigos

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Kk por motivarme a continuar con esta historia, y voy a usar tus ideas en los siguientes capítulos (aunque ya tenía toda la historia planeada de otro modo, pero las ideas que me diste son geniales así que no puedo evitar usarlas, solo que no serán usadas en este capítulo, sino hasta el siguiente y en los posteriores, espero que esto no te moleste)**

**Espero que la historia te siga gustando:**

Sitka, Denahi y Koda se habían instalado en la cueva de Tug, no había ninguna fogata a la vista ya que los osos no la necesitaban, pero los tres hermanos la estaban pasando mal, estaban mojados, y ninguno de ellos quería salir, además, con la tormenta sería casi imposible conseguir los materiales necesarios, así que lo más que pudieron hacer fue quitarse los suéteres mojados y abrasarse entre ellos, Tug noto que ninguno de ellos se veía bien, y aunque despreciaba mucho a los humanos, se acercó a ellos y los envolvió en un enorme abrazo, Tug era gigantesco, así que podía abrazar a los tres sin ningún problema.

-Gracias-Koda.

-No hay problema, ahora Koda, ¿podrías decirme, como terminaste siendo un humano? ¿Cómo que ellos son tus hermanos? ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí afuera con esta tormenta?

-Es una larga historia-Denahi-Demasiado.

-Creo que tengo más que tiempo-Tug.

Koda comenzó a relatar cómo había conocido a Kenai y a sus hermanos, las aventuras que había tenido con ellos y porque había decidido quedarse como un humano con ellos, le dijo a Tug que había pasado los mejores años de su vida con ellos y que se alegraba mucho de haberlos encontrado, luego llego a la parte de cuando él y Kenai habían sido capturados por los hombres de Sangilak, como su hermano mayor lo había ayudado a escapar aunque eso significara ser prisionero y como se había reencontrado con Sitka y Denahi.

-No puede ser, primero, debo decir que después de escuchar las palabras de Koda, creo que he juzgado mal a los humanos, por lo que veo no todos son malos, ustedes dos, por haber cuidado y amado a Koda se han ganado mi respeto.

-Gracias-Sitka.

-Y segundo, por los espíritus, no puedo creer que exista gente tan malvada y demente-como su tono de voz, la cara de Tug dejaba ver que estaba enojado y asqueado de oír las acciones de Sangilak-Nunca he sido un oso al que le guste la violencia, es más, la aborrezco, pero juro que me gustaría hacer pedazos a ese sujeto.

-Ayúdanos-exclamo Denahi-Por favor, Kenai está en las manos de ese monstruo, de nosotros tres, te aseguro que Kenai es el que más quiere a Koda, él fue quien lo encontró y trajo a casa, el que le enseño a como ser un humano, el que lo acompaña a su cama todas las noches y no se va hasta que se asegure que Koda duerme bien y…

Ante la desesperación de Denahi, era obvio que estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, Tug lo interrumpió ya que comprendía el dolor que estaba pasando, el, Sitka y Koda.

-Lo entiendo, me temo que yo solo no puedo ayudarlos, soy fuerte, pero si este hombre tiene un ejército y semejante arsenal, necesitaremos mucha más ayuda.

Dejo a los tres hermanos y camino hasta la salida.

-No se vayan, creo que puedo hacer algo por ustedes.

Salió de la cueva dejando a los humanos solos.

-¿Adonde fue?-Denahi.

-No lo sé, pero si dice que puede ayudarnos, yo confió en el-Sitka-Espíritus, que día más horroroso.

"_Y todo por mi culpa" _pensó Koda, se sentía realmente horrible por todo lo que había pasado, y no dejaba de repetirse que todo era su culpa, de no ser por él, nada habría pasado, deseaba volver al pasado, para quedarse como un oso y así no causarle ningún dolor a Kenai, ni a Denahi ni a Sitka.

-En lo que regresa, Koda, ¿puedes hacer un mapa de como es el campamento de nuestro enemigo?-le pregunto Sitka, quería saber exactamente como era el terreno de batalla, así sabrían que lugares atacar, y de cuales cuidarse.

Koda asintió con la cabeza y con su dedo trazó en el suelo de tierra las tiendas acomodadas en forma de circulo y las torres de vigilancia.

-Por culpa de estas cosas nos descubrieron, tienes trampas, redes, lanzas y unas extrañas pelotas de color plata, explotan y liberan un horrible humo-Koda.

-Oh sí que las conocemos-Denahi-Nunca antes había visto esa clase de armas antes, pero.

-Si habías oído de ellas-finalizo Sitka.

El y Denahi tenían miradas de preocupación en sus rostros.

-¿Qué pasa?-Koda.

-¿Kenai nunca te conto esas historias verdad?-pregunto Denahi.

-No, ¿Qué historias?

-Son cuentos de terror-Sitka, movió la cabeza hacia los lados-No son para niños, pero a mí me las contaron unos amigos, y yo se la conté a Denahi y el a Kenai, pero ahora veo que el no hizo lo mismo contigo.

-¿Por qué?-Koda.

-Porque no son para los niños, veras, según las historias…

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los grandes espíritus aun eran jóvenes._

_El hombre y los animales vivían en paz y armonía, ni los hombres ni los animales consumían carne, se alimentaban _

_De los frutos de la madre tierra, por lo que no había cacerías,_

_el hombre no mataba al animal, y el animal no mataba al hombre, _

_Fue una época dorada para todos los seres vivos,_

_Pero todo cambio un día, con Kisín, _

_Kisín era un espíritu malo, lleno de odio,_

_No soportaba ver a los hombres convivir con los animales,_

_Pensaba que el hombre era un ser superior a todos los demás, _

_Y que todas las especies deberían rendirle tributo._

_Cuenta la leyenda que bajo del cielo en la forma de una serpiente, y enveneno la mente de la personas, _

_Les dijo a los hombres que deberían aprovecharse de la carne de los animales_

_Y les dijo a los animales que deberían rendirse ante el poder de los hombres,_

_Los hombres hicieron caso a las palabras de Kisín, empezaron a construir armas horribles, que explotaban y causaban mucho dolor, armas que solo podían ser hechas, con magia negra, y después de eso, hubo una horrible guerra entre animales y humanos, hubo mucho muerte, dolor, oscuridad, y sangre._

_Los espíritus enojados por tanta muerte innecesaria, condenaron a Kisín y a los espíritus de todos los que lo habían seguido en la masacre a abandonar el cielo, y los encerraron debajo de la tierra, de una montaña, una muy parecida a donde los espíritus tocan la tierra, pero esta montaña es todo lo contrario, esta embrujada, en ella, solo hay oscuridad, odio, dolor._

_Lamentablemente, los humanos le habían hecho mucho daño a la naturaleza, por lo que los animales dejaron de confiar en los humanos, y se alejaron de las enseñanzas de sus antepasados, y ambas especies, después de haber probado el sabor de la carne, no pudieron dejar de consumirla, por lo que en la tierra, la muerte y las matanzas, se volvió algo cotidiano, aunque fuera por la supervivencia de uno mismo._

Sitka había terminado de relatar la historia a Koda, quien no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, era horrible.

-Pero no son historias verdaderas, no pueden ser.

-No creo en ellas, pero, he visto un gran cambio en mi vida Koda, y ese fuiste tú, el tuyo fue un cambio maravilloso, pero, si un oso puede ser transformado en un humano, no veo esta historia tan… falsa.

-¿Crees que este loco quiere despertar lo que sea que este debajo de esa dichosa montaña?-Denahi.

-Es muy difícil de creer, pero, si lo está haciendo, hay que detenerlo a toda costa, no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la aldea antes del anochecer del mañana, me temo que estamos solos en esta-Sitka.

-No tan solos.

La voz provenía de la entrada, los tres hermanos se voltearon y vieron a Tug parado con un montón de osos detrás de él.

-Traje refuerzos y están dispuestos ayudarnos en esta lucha-dijo el oso negro-Seguro que reconocerás algunos de ellos Koda.

Koda miro asombrado a todos los osos, si reconocía a varios de ellos, pero había uno de ellos que reconocía muy bien, es más, a la perfección.

Era un oso de su misma edad, tenía su pelaje de un tono rojizo y compartía un gran parentesco con la forma de oso de Koda.

Parecía un poco asustado por Koda, pero aun así se acercaba a el lentamente.

-Bucky-dijo Koda con un hilo de voz.

-¿Koda?-preguntó el oso examinándolo-¿Realmente eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo, Bucky.

Bucky se acercó a él y lo vio a los ojos, fue en ese momento cuando Bucky supo que el humano que tenía enfrente era realmente su mejor amigo, el oso le dio un enorme abrazo.

-¡Creí que te habían cazado, o algo peor, pero, no, aquí estas, estas vivo!

-Sí, sí, lo estoy, lamento haberte preocupado, a todos, pero ahora necesitamos urgentemente su ayuda, hay un maniático que quiere matar a mi hermano, sé que es un humano y que a los osos no les agradan mucho, pero por favor.

-Sabemos que los humanos hemos hecho cosas horribles-añadió Sitka-Se puso de pie y fue al lado de Koda, puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano menor-Pero créanos, también somos seres que sentimos, que vivimos, que amamos, sabemos que ustedes osos también aman y se preocupan por los suyos, Koda nos enseñó que a veces las cosas son más simples y felices, si se ven a través de los ojos de alguien más, así que, desde el corazón, les pedimos su ayuda.

-Por favor-Denahi-Nuestro hermano está en peligro, por un monstruo, un monstruo que cree que el amor es una aberración, y que Koda es una abominación simplemente por seguir a su corazón-todos los osos exclamaron horrorizados las acciones del monstruo-No podemos dejar que sus acciones queden impunes, debemos atacar, enseñarle que el amor es algo que deba celebrarse.

Los osos todos permanecieron callados un momento, pero después todos asintieron con sus cabezas.

-Vamos ayudarlos en su batalla-Tug-Si este Kenai ama tanto a Koda como dicen, entonces es un oso del corazón, y los osos ayudamos a los osos, y a veces a los humanos.

-Gracias-dijo Sitka, mientras Koda y Denahi suspiraban de alivio y se abrazaban, felices de que ahora había esperanza, esperanza para rescatar a Kenai-Este es el plan.


End file.
